supernatural_the_apoclyspefandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Winchester
Jonathan "Johnny" Winchester is a hunter. In addition to being Mary Jane's young brother, Johnny is the son of Dean Winchester, the grandson of John and Mary Winchester, the great grandson of Samuel and Deanna Campbell along with Henry Winchester, and the cousin of Henry June. Biography Early Life Johnny is the youngest and only son of Dean Winchester, his older sister is Mary Jane and his half sister Emma is dead. He was raised in the hunter lifestyle with his sister MJ. He was always being taken care of by either Jo, Ellen, Bobby, or Castiel along with his sister as Dean was always busy leading the resistance and trying to save their uncle. Because of this Johnny, unlike his sister, does hold resentment. Meeting Henry When Johnny was two years old he met his younger cousin Henry June. MJ watched him and Johnny well Dean went searching for Sam. It was soon found out that Sam wasn't coming back and it was then Dean practically adopted Henry. Personality Johnny has a competitive and aggressive nature, which shows through hostility towards people who best him. Despite his abrasive personality, Johnny is shown to care about his friends and family and dislikes hurting them. Johnny normally acts very rude and arrogant towards everyone. All except for his friends and family whom he protects and cares for deeply. When someone ticks him off, Johnny acts very aggressive, manipulative and vindictive. Despite all his issues and bad attitude, Johnny has a very protective nature when it comes to the people whom he cares for a great deal. Even if he doesn't show it all the time, Johnny would die for his loved ones. Equipment Guns Johnny doesn't use many guns as he's still underage but when using one he is incredibly well versed. Archery Johnny is an extremely skilled archer. He was able to aim his arrow inside of the hole of a pop tab of a soda can. He was also able to anticipate a bullet in flight and block it with an arrow. Johnny is skilled enough that he can shoot 3 arrows at once. Relationships Family Mary Jane Winchester Johnny is M.J.'s younger brother. The two are very close and care deeply for one another. M.J. consistently gets angry at Johnny's insensitivity and Jonnny in turn sometimes refers to her as a "A half time hunter and full time psychopath." Much to her nerves. Even so they are very close and protective on one another. As a child, M.J. is the one whom taught Johnny how to hunt much to his fear. As they grew up, Johnny gradually accepted hunting. When M.J. goes on solo hunts Johnny calls her every other, even during school, to make sure she's alright. A habit which she dangles lver him constantly. M.J. also makes sure to attend each and every one of Johnny's school events. Henry June Johnny and Henry are one year apart. The two don't get along all the time and usually have a very antagonistic relationship, even so they are cousins and do care for each other. Johnny has a habit of being somewhat bullying Henry but contradicts this when someone else hurts Henry. Because of the fact that the supernatural is unknown to Henry, Johnny is usually tasked with creating an excuse as to their families mysterious behavior. Henry also holds a great disdain for Johnny's behavior and attitude such as his bullying, rude and carefree ways. Name The name Johnathan is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Johnathan is: Jehovah has given. In the bible Jonathan son of King Saul was noted for manliness; generosity and unselfishness. He saved David's life when Saul would have killed him. Trivia *He is named after his grandfather John Winchester. Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Vessels Category:Campbell Family Category:Winchester Family